The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as TFT) array inspection device for inspecting a TFT array substrate used for a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display, and the like.
A TFT array substrate is formed of thin film transistors arranged in a matrix pattern and a signal electrode for supplying a driving signal to the thin film transistors. FIG. 11 is a view showing the TFT array substrate and a conventional TFT array inspection device. In FIG. 11, a TFT array substrate 12 includes a plurality of TFT arrays 12a on a substrate formed of glass and the like. Each of the TFT arrays 12a includes a plurality of thin film transistors (not shown) arranged in a matrix pattern. The thin film transistors are driven by a signal from scanning signal electrode terminals 12b and image signal electrode terminals 12c. 
A TFT array inspection device 11 inspects the TFT arrays 12a on the TFT array substrate 12. The TFT array inspection device 11 includes inspecting probe electrodes 11b-1 and 11b-2 electrically connected to the scanning signal electrode terminals 12b and the image signal electrode terminals 12c, and an inspecting circuit 11c. The inspecting circuit 11c includes voltage supply means and detection means. The voltage supply means applies a predetermined voltage, and the detection means detects an electric current to inspect a short circuit between a gate and a source, a point defect, a breaking, and the like. Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-272643 has disclosed such a TFT array inspection device.
The TFT array is used as, for example, a liquid crystal panel. Various TFT arrays with various sizes and specifications are arranged on a. TFT array substrate. Accordingly, each of the TFT array substrates has different driving electrodes depending on a layout thereof.
In the conventional TFT array inspection device, it is necessary to provide an inspecting probe electrode having a specific electrode arrangement according to a layout of the TFT array. It is also necessary to change the inspecting probe electrode according to the TFT array substrate to be inspected, thereby taking time for the inspection. Also, when the layout of the TFT array is changed, it is necessary to change the inspecting probe electrode of the TFT array inspection device, thereby increasing cost.
As a substitute for the TFT array inspection device, there has been proposed an inspection method in which a probe frame is provided with probe pins contacting all of the electrodes of the TFT arrays arranged on the TFT array substrate. However, in such a probe frame, similar to the TFT array inspection device described above, it is still necessary to provide the probe frame corresponding to an arrangement of electrodes when the layout of the TFT array is changed.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a TFT array inspection device using a common member without changing a member according to a different layout of the TFT array substrate.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.